Young Love
by prettyinfloral
Summary: Just my interpretation on how Goku and Chichi became a couple after the World Tournament! I hope you all enjoy! I'm kind of bad at summaries so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

Goku was shocked when he learned that the strong and fiery woman he had just defeated was none other than the little innocent Chichi he met as a young boy.

"You promised that I would be your bride!" Chichi screamed her lungs out. Goku remembered making such a promise but there was obviously a misunderstanding he needed to clear up with the fuming Chichi who looked like she was ready for round two.

"I'm sorry—you see I thought 'bride' was a type of dish." Goku said nonchalantly scratching his head. The audience stood silent as they listened to the interesting conversation between the two fighters.

"Some type of food?!" Chichi said incredulously and quietly looked down at her feet feeling utterly humiliated and devastated. How could a guy not know the difference between marriage and food—they were completely unrelated. It made no sense to her and only fueled her anger. Chichi covered her face and began sobbing loudly as she ran out of the ring. Her dreams were shattered right in front of her by the very person she believed to be in love with. How could he! Chichi thought as she ran back to the hotel to collect her belongings.

"Gosh, what did I do?" Goku murmured to himself still stunned and even more confused than ever. Should he go after her or not? If he did what would he say to her or do? He did not mean to hurt Chichi in any way. He also did not feel (in his heart) that it was right to just let her run off like that.

"Umm-well ladies and gentleman...I am sort of lost for words. A young woman came here in hopes of becoming this young man's bride and left with a broken heart. Away with the melodrama and on with the next match!" The announcer shouted into the mic and revealed his pearly white teeth to the boisterous crowd who were now pumped up for the next fight. Goku walked off the stage feeling uneasy; he couldn't shake off this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey what just happened Goku? When were you going to tell us about the Ox Kings daughter? She is quite the looker!" Krillin nudged his friend in the ribs but received no response which was strange. Goku looked down at his friend once and simply walked away; he needed to find her and make sure she was at least okay. How would he find her? Suddenly his head shot up and his nose twitched. He sniffed the air and began-literally following his nose.

"Its faint but I am positive that is her scent." Goku had never smelled such a sweet scent. He was glad no one else had a keen nose like he did because he wanted to fill his lungs with the elixir. Goku's head was becoming dizzy and he was having strange thoughts about the girl with raven black hair. The scent finally became stronger and almost palpable as he reached the hotel.

"Welcome Sir how…" Goku ignored the receptionist and continued to follow his nose up the flight of stairs. Could this be her room? Before he could knock on the door he heard Chichi's loud steps back and forth and her high pitched voice making him wince.

"That cruel man! How could he! Chichi angrily flung the last of her belongings into her open suitcase. After that fiasco she needed to get off the island and far away from Goku. She couldn't stand being on the same plot of land any longer. "Finally! I need to go back home—oh how will I face daddy? She had turned down scores of suitors throughout the years because she was planning on marrying Goku. These men were usually from noble blood and were some of the smartest people she has ever met but they simply weren't—Goku. She sighed "I need to stop." There was a soft knock on the door.

Who could that be? Room service? No—I didn't call for them. "Yes who is it?" Chichi said her voiced laced with exhaustion.

"Its me, Goku. Can I talk to you?"

"Goku? Goku! You got some nerve coming to here!" Chichi was no longer exhausted. "May I come in?" He gently asked her trying to calm her down. "No! 'YOU MAY NOT COME IN'" her voice laced with sarcasm. He will not make a mockery of her.

"I just want to talk, please. I won't leave until you open this door and let me in." He was pretty stubborn once he set his mind on something. "You can't wait ALL day. You have to return to the ring very soon." She hoped acting tough and hard-headed will make him leave. I mean what could he do—bust through the door! All of a sudden the door creaked open and there stood Goku right before her eyes.

"How…did you?" Chichi pointed at him then looked at the door.

"It was unlocked silly." He softly closed the door behind him and eyed the room. The room was cozy and elegant fit for a Princess. He saw the small hill of suitcases and asked "Where ya going?"

"Back to my Kingdom!" Chichi barked at him. Despite his goofy and carefree demeanor Goku was no fool. He really wasn't sure how—but he knew he had caused Chichi lots of pain. It was evident in the way she was treating him and by the look of her puffy eyes and tear streaked face—he had caused her a lot of pain. "Chichi, I know I said I thought a "bride" was a type of food but can you please tell me what made you so upset? I don't want to see you—cry anymore."

"You made a complete fool out of me-SON GOKU! I practically declared my undying love—no wait I did declared my love for you in front of everyone! And you simply brushed it off with a stupid grin. If I knew you were such a jerk I would have never let myself fall in love with you!"

"Love? What is love, Chichi? You keep mentioning it, it must be very important to you." Goku looked even more confused by the introduction of this new word. Chichi was about to explode when the meaning of his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She stared into his contemplative face; it was scrunched up deep in thought. He finally looked up at the ceiling trying his best to search for a possible answer.

"Wait Goku you mean to tell me that you lived your entire life not knowing what love is?" She whispered softly feeling a change in heart. Her anger quickly dissipated and her heart no longer ache—well it did a little—Goku was literally clueless about love and marriage.

"Pretty much—I know it's weird but after grandpa died I was left all alone to fend for myself. I lived off my surrounding until I met Bulma and the others but then we were busy finding the dragonballs so I didn't have a chance to stop and think about love." Goku whispered realizing he had no idea what this "love" meant except that it hurt Chichi.

"I'm sorry Goku." Chichi felt bad for screaming at him. She thought he was a pretentious jerk but in reality he was naïve and didn't mean to hurt her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I mean I thought you were purposely hurting my feelings by pretending you didn't know what a 'bride' was. "Chichi I would never do that to you!" Goku was a bit surprised and offended by her statement. Chichi couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction he seem like a wounded puppy; Goku eventually joined her and they were both laughing their hearts out.

"Umm—Chichi I might not know what love is but I do know what a friend is…would you still like to be my friend?" Chichi was touched by his words and gave him a hug. Goku was surprised but quickly recovered this time wrapping his arms behind her back.

"Chichi are you still planning on going home?" Goku pointed at the small mound of suitcases and wondered how her tiny frame managed to trek that load to the hotel. As if she read his mind she took out a pink capsule and threw it at the pile and all that was left when the smoke cleared up was the small capsule on the bed. "Well at least now I am done packing and won't have to worry about it. I don't know I mean I'm out of the tournament." She placed the capsule in its rightful spot and slipped the case back into her pocket.

"Then would you like to stay and watch my next match?"

"I would love to see you fight. I knew you were holding back in our match but I hope I get to see your true strength in this next match. I don't know if I should thank you for holding back or be angry that you were toying with me." She started laughing again. Unbeknownst to here Goku was staring at her and couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Strange—what's this feeling in my stomach? It doesn't hurt it just feels strange. It feels nice and warm.

"Hahaha-Chichi you really are a true fighter. Well shall we go back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our next contestants Goku and Piccolo Jr. Let's give them a round of applause these two men made it to the final! Only one will take the title of world champion and the grand prize money!"

"Yeah go Goku! Kick his butt! Show him who's the boss! Make him wish he never met you!" Chichi screamed behind the screen. She was screaming her heart out for him. Goku turned around and gave her a thumbs up causing her cheeks to turn a rosy pink.

"Goku sure is lucky to have a girl cheering him on like that." Krillin admired Chichi's enthusiasm.

"Yah I know she really is giving it her all despite being rejected by him."

"Hey! I heard that and for your information Goku and I are fine just as friends" Chichi stuck her tongue out at Yamcha. He couldn't help but laugh nervously; he knew she was a strong fighter and packed quite a punch.

The match was much more intense than he had imagine. Goku knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park; he always loved a challenge and they never cease to stop finding their way to him. Plus he was not one to give up even if the odds seem stacked against him. Piccolo Jr. proved to be stronger than the Demon King but now it was over and peace was temporary restored.

"Goku, I want you to be the next guardian of the earth." Kami walked over to him waiting for his response. "Thanks but no thanks—I just can't see myself cooped up in that tower. I'm sure a bigger and better adventure awaits me." Goku called his flying nimbus. "But Goku surely that's not…" Kami stretched out his arm but only felt the cool wind hit his face. Goku was already on his nimbus cloud. "Hey Chichi you want a lift back to your castle? Chichi was stunned but wasn't going to refuse his offer. She grabbed his warm big hand and hopped onto the yellow cloud. It was surprisingly sturdy and comfortable "Bye you guys!"

"There he goes. We just saw him for the first time in three years and just like that he's gone." Krillin rubbed the tears that were forming away.

"From the looks of it—I'll say we are a day and a half from your village." Goku stretched his neck over his shoulder to see the young girl resting her head on his back.

"Thanks again Goku." Chichi's face brimmed with happiness. What's this feeling in my stomach! It's strange how I feel this way every time I look at her.

"No problem, Chi." I wonder why he likes to call me chi. I guess my name is repetitive.

"Brrrrr...rrr." The sun was quickly setting and the sky grew darker making Chichi seek warmth.

"You must be cold back there…why don't you come sit between my lap." Chichi's faced turned the darkest shade of red at his innocent request. In between his legs would be torturous for her but it nonetheless was a good idea.

"Aren't you cold?" Chichi carefully nestled herself in his lap. Yup this feels so much better. Woah Goku smells really nice—something along the line of earthy and musky—its soothing and nice. She could feel her inner walls blissfully clench and feel them start to pool with warmth.

Kami, I can't believe I am turned on—I'm glad Goku can't tell that I am—that would be embarrassing. Chichi leaned back and closed her eyes trying to ignore the flame burning inside her.

"No I am fine."

Goku's nose twitched and he sniffed the air. He started blushing as a he realized where the enticing scent was coming from. He knew this scent was different from before because it came from one central place on her body. His heart started beating wildly in his chest. He grabbed his chest trying to shake off his perverted thoughts. He managed to repress them and looked down at her pretty face outlined by the moonlight. She was so warm and soft and a sweet girl—hold it there Goku strange thoughts—Oh no! She started stirring in her sleep and woke up to a rather nervous Goku.

"Goku"

"Yeah."

"I think we should stop and find a place to sleep. You look tired and don't tell me you aren't I can tell." She hesitated but eventually placed her small hand against his cheek before letting her arm rest against her side again.

I can't help it—I know he doesn't like **like **me but he means well as a friend as much as it hurts to say…I need to move on for my sake. It's not like he is from my village so I won't bump into him or see him anytime soon.

"Sounds like a good idea, Chi." Flying Nimbus began descending into the forest. Goku helped Chichi off the cloud and thanked it. "I'll call you in the morning!"

"So-" they both simultaneously said smiling at each other. "Where to now?" Chichi asked stepping closer to Goku. "I'm not entirely sure." Goku looked at their surroundings trying to figure out if he could make something out of nothing.

"Oh Goku I'm scared!" She was starting to feel like this was a bad idea.

"Don't worry Chi." Goku grabbed her hand to reassure her. Chichi's heart swelled twice its size and she gladly laced her fingers with his. They ventured through the dark forest but didn't seem to have any luck finding an appropriate place to sleep.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed scaring the daylights out of the young man. "I can't believe I forgot." She untangled her finger from his and missing Goku's disappointed face. He was starting to enjoy her contact and company. She reached into her pocket to retrieve her capsule case.

"Daddy insisted I pay extra for the deluxe case. Kami! I didn't know it was going to come in handy." She threw a pink capsule onto the ground and there stood a simple cabin.

"Woah Chi! You had one of these." Goku and Chichi stepped inside the cabin. There was one bed, a small bathroom, and a dining table.

"I can't believe all this came out of this small capsule. Makes you wonder how they do it." Chichi examined the pod and shrugged it off. She yawned and stretched her stiff limbs—it had been a pretty stressful day. Before she could replay the events she was rudely brought back to reality by Goku's growling stomach.

"Hehehe, sorry if I scared you but it seems I've built quite an appetite." Goku grabbed his rumbling stomach.

"Speaking of food I packed some in a capsule. You see I have been practicing my cooking skills because I wanted to impress you but after that misunderstanding I kind of forgot." She whispered the last part more to herself because it was finally sinking in that she would return to her village as she had left—single. She served the food and they both eagerly ate.

"Some things never change." Chichi watched Goku literally inhale the food she gave him.

"Gee Chi your food was delicious! It's the best I've ever had." By the end of it all Goku was smiling that carefree smile that made her heart jump.

"You are very welcome Goku. You know it is getting pretty late we should really go to sleep." Chichi and Goku eyed the bed.

"How should we do this?" Chichi walked towards the bed.

"What do you mean? It's simple we both sleep on the bed." Goku jumped onto the bed and playfully patted the empty side next to him.

"It's not that simple. I've never shared a bed with a man and only married people do that and we are not getting married!" She couldn't help but scream and started crying. Chichi ran out the cabin and straight into the pitch dark forest. The cold air whipped her hair back and forth and branches scraped her delicate skin but she could care less because she had open a deep wound in her heart.

"Chichi, wait come back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

"Oh Goku leave me alone! I—I just want to be alone!" Chichi continued to run deeper into the woods. Goku had no choice but to increase his speed to shorten the gap between them.

"Chi look out!" It was too late for her to stop. Goku threw himself on top of her to prevent her from running off the cliff and into the ravine.

"Dammit Chi!" Goku had never felt so scared. His heart wouldn't stop beating fast.

"Chi? Chi! What's wrong?!" Goku lightly tapped her cheek to wake her up. He examined her thoroughly to make sure she was okay. She had a few scratches here and there but she was alright. He gently picked her up and carried her back home.

There he tended to her wounds and tucked her into bed. He gingerly inched her body towards him being extra careful not to hurt her or wake her up. She snuggled closer into her chest and he could feel her warm breath tickle him and make him shiver. He pulled back to see her sleeping face and listened to her cute snores. Goku couldn't resist and poked her nose; what he got was the cutest face he has ever seen. He was curious as to see some other reactions so he lightly ran his finger up her spine making her whimper softly. He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest but he knew what his heart wanted now. His eyes started to feel heavy and he entered a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning Chichi opened her eyes and to her amazement (and confusion) she was staring right at Goku's peaceful sleeping face. She was even more shocked to find his arm draped across her bare waist. Goku continued to sleep but tighten his grip on her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel his warm breath in her hair making her shiver. "Chi, lets sleep for a little longer." Goku murmured without opening his eyes.

"No, Goku I—why are we in bed together?" Chichi sat up and protectively covered her body with the thin sheet. "Well—you ran out last night and almost fell into a ravine so I sort of jumped on top of you to prevent it and you had some scratches on your arms and legs…and I tucked you into bed." He pointed at the bandages that covered her scrapes and bruises as evidence.

"You know Chi you really scared me."

"I'm sorry. You won't have to worry about that after today—my village isn't that far. I didn't mean to burden you in anyway. I know you probably think I am crazy and annoying after witnessing that emotional outburst. Thanks for everything—really I am very grateful." Chichi felt like she was becoming a nuisance to Goku and felt ashamed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you scared me—but that's because I thought I almost lost you. Chi, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't make it in time." Goku stared into her glassy eyes.

"And you are not annoying. I like spending time with you. As a matter of fact I am sad that we are nearing your village because I don't want this to end, Chi. I think you are an excellent fighter and the sweetest girl I've met. You are beautiful like a delicate flower and you always smell sweet. Every time I look at you my heart beats wildly and I want nothing more than to protect you." Goku had unknowingly shared his thoughts and feelings to her.

"Goku, do you like me?" Chichi whispered she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through that emotional turmoil again. Goku blushed and nodded his head in accordance with the raven hair girl.

"You mean like **like** me right?" Chichi searched his eyes for reassurance.

"I do Chichi." Goku leaned closer to her and softly placed his lips onto her plump ones. He pulled back to a blushing Chichi. "Why?" She whispered touching her lips.

"Because I like you and it just felt right." He teased her and kissed her again.

"Do you like me Chi?" Chichi giggled and replied "Of course you dummy—since the day I first met you." Goku was amazed that she's liked him for that long.

"What you like about me?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions." Goku laughed he was curious to know what she liked about him.

"On the surface I thought you were a hunk…I mean I still do and the strongest man in the world but that's just extra. I like how you never gave up. I admired your courage, morals and values to defend and protect people. Well you see it's complicated Goku—but even the small things like your warm smile was enough to make my heart flutter. Ohh…there is more to it believe me I just can't find the right words." Goku never imagined there was a person who cared so much about him except his grandfather.

He was eager to explore these new feelings with her. Goku had an idea that he hoped Chichi would also like. "Chi, what do you say we stay here a few days. I would like to spend more time with you." Chichi smiled.

"Oh Goku that sounds so romantic. Just me and you! It's like a date—but not really."

"What is a date?"

"It is what two people do to get to know each other better. If they like each other then they become a couple. And if all goes well and they love each other they get married." Goku was now starting to understand the concept of two people liking one another and what that meant in the long-run.

"Come on Chi! Let's start this 'date'." Goku pulled her out of the bed.

"Alright!" She couldn't help but giggle at how excited Goku was about dating.

"Umm...does this mean we can share the same bed and continue to kiss?" Goku blush because his body was reacting more to the thought of being physically closer to Chichi.

"Yes—yes we can."

"Great because I like waking up with you. Not to mention you feel very soft and warm in my arms." Chichi's face was crimson. She liked the new attention Goku was giving her but this was too much for her yearning body.

"I like waking up with you too." Goku's grin grew wider and he locked eyes with her. He pulled her into a kiss but his stomach intervened loudly.

"Can we eat first?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I do not own DBZ in anyway but I've been a fan since I was a young child. I appreciate the reviews and want to thank those who did :] I also want to thank you all for deciding to check out this fanfic. I have written and published before but this was my first time writing a fic about Goku x Chichi (the best couple in my opinion ^^). Please feel free to review/comment. I enjoy reading what people have to say!

**Ch.4 **

Time seem to slow down for the newfound lovers; each day was leisurely spent in each other's presence. They spent their time exploring the forest and caves, swimming in the lake, and sparring from time to time with one another. Goku taught Chichi how to utilize the natural resources in the forest like what plants were edible and the different medicinal properties some of them have. He shared his plethora of knowledge about living in the outdoors.

"See Chi the forest has so much to give but we must always be careful not take too much. We aren't the only ones who need it to survive." Goku pointed at a deer who was grazing on the grass, then at a squirrel who was munching on an apple.

"It really is beautiful out here Goku." Goku couldn't resist anymore and kissed her on the cheek. Chichi responded by returning the kiss on his nose.

"Chichi is it normal to just want to kiss all the time." Lately that's all he was thinking about; he enjoyed the sensation of pressing their lips together, the tingle it left in the pit of his stomach and the way it warmed his heart.

"Why of course silly. This is what couples do! Especially when the mood feels right."

"How do you know when that is?"

"You just know when it is right and then you do it." Goku made a mental note about this new piece of information.

At the end of the day the couple enjoyed sitting by the camp fire and gazing at the stars. The night sky was like a blanket hanging over them filled with twinkling lights. Once they were tired they slipped into their cozy bed where Goku always gave her a kiss goodnight.

On their last night Goku decided it was time to share what had been on his mind.

"Chichi will you marry me?" Goku asked her out of the blue one night as they laid there waiting for sleep to consume them. He looked into her shimmering eyes and anxiously waited for her to answer. His feelings had bloomed for her in the short time they've shared together. He learned new things about her and himself to say the least. He'd been living his entire life alone and now he wanted to share it with her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chichi hugged him and kissed him hard on his cheek.

"Goku this is a dream come true! I thought—I really thought I would go back home without you." Goku could feel her warm tears falling on to his shoulder.

"Chi don't cry. I love you and I want to marry you and wake up next to you every day. I want to eat your delicious food, take showers together, explore new places, share adventures."

"Goku, I want all of that and more!" He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and kissed her deeply.

Chichi was surprised when she felt Goku's tongue gently pry her mouth open and sneak in to meet hers. When did he learn how to do that? Kami, he is wonderful

He wasn't forceful in his kiss but she knew he desired more but was probably unsure what to do next. Well, it takes two to tango!

She grabbed Goku's hand and placed it over her breast.

"Can I?" Goku eyed her for a moment before taking the lead. He continued to trail kisses down her neck and rubbing his thumb across her breast in a circular motion.

"Ahhh! Goku." He could tell from the look of her rosy cheeks and glistening eyes that he was doing the right thing so he decided to place his other hand on her other breast and continued to kiss her exposed skin. Goku suddenly stopped touching her and pulled back.

"Why did you stop?' Chichi asked breathlessly looking up at an impatient Goku. In that moment he looked more mature and handsome to her.

"Chi can we take off our clothes. They are irritating and getting in the way." His eyes were filled with carnal desire.

Chichi giggled and blushed.

"That's kind of the point-." Goku didn't let her finish and ripped off her nightgown with eased along with her bra and panties.

He didn't take his eyes off her as he took off his own clothes. He's never understood why nudity was such a big issue but he knew now that he didn't want anyone else looking at Chichi's naked body. Goku pressed his body on top of Chichi. In reality he didn't know what he was doing so he decided to give in to his instinct and let his desire take over. He sniffed the air and began feeling even more aroused.

"Now where was I? Oh right!" He began planting kisses all over Chichi's naked torso making his way down to her belly button and down to her soft patch of hair.

"Mmm-no Goku don't it's not—"It wasn't long before Chichi began moaning and moving her hips to meet his rhythm.

"Chi I'm going to put it in. I can't take it anymore." He removed his mouth and pushed himself inside her. Goku could feel Chichi's soft walls snuggle around him and pull him in deeper.

"Chi are you okay? If it hurts just let me know." Goku leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss before pressing his sweaty forehead against hers. He knew he had to control himself because he could easily hurt her if he got carried away. But he was scared because these new sensations between their bodies was foreign.

She gave him a gentle smile. She could tell that he was worried about hurting her but she felt ready.

"I'm fine Goku—really." He started moving his hip in a slow rhythm but quickly lost control and increased his speed.

Kami, I've never felt this before. I hope Chichi is enjoying it just as much as I am

He gave his last push and bit into her shoulder. He didn't know why but he needed to mark her as his so he sank his teeth and lapped the blood. To his surprise she returned the bite and they were suddenly trapped in a euphoric state of mind. An intense wave of pleasure flowed between their connected bodies and for a brief moment they truly became one. Their memories, feelings, desires, and love were mutually exchanged before it died down and they were finally left in a dreamy state. They were both drained from the ethereal experience and slumped into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! As usual I want to start off by thanking every single one of you for reading and commenting on this story. I also want to thank you for being so patient. Here is the latest installment! I'm not entirely sure but the next chapter might be the last—I don't think this will be my last story—I enjoy writing and Goku and Chichi just seem to be a couple I can't get enough of. I usually write smutty things but I'm not entirely sure how this website works so I'll leave it up to your imagination! I hope you all like it 3

Ch.5

Chichi! Earth to Chichi—wake up! Goku waved his hands in front of her sleeping face. He frowned when his actions garnered no reaction. He tapped his chin trying to figure out other ways of rousing her from her deep slumber.

Gosh she looks so peaceful and beautiful

He began to wonder if Chichi was not waking up because of what he did to her last night. Just thinking about what happened between them made his cheeks feel hot; he needed to know if they were going to do "that" more often because he had to admit he liked it a lot.

He lightly touched the wound on her neck causing her to give a sultry purr. His teeth marks were still fresh and the wound was beginning to show signs of change from a crimson red to a smudgy purple.

"Hmm I wonder..." He mischievously said leaning over her wound and running his tongue across the indentations. His own wound began to feel warm and tingly. He continued to gently press his teeth into the grooves.  
>"G-Goku—" Chichi breathed into his ear. She was having the most restful sleep with dreams about their wedding and the life they would share together. But her dreams were interrupted by a sudden heat in her neck.<p>

"Goku what's wrong?' She gently pushed him off her but he seem to be sweating and struggling to keep himself intact. His mind started getting foggy and he was starting to feel an intense pleasure.

"I'm not really sure." He shook off the lingering sensation and got up from the bed feeling dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Chichi asked concern written across her face.

"I should be asking you that Chi. I was surprised you weren't awake because I'm usually the one who wakes up late." Goku laugh just thinking about Chichi's way of waking him up which now that he thinks about it it's actually very cruel.

"Yeah all I need to do is tickle your sides and you'll be up in an instant." Chichi was also laughing but stopped when Goku assumed a pensive face.

"Do you feel okay? Did I get carried away? Did…I hurt you?" His sudden bombardment of questions caught her off guard.

Chichi reached for Goku's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She loved how strong and comforting his hands were and how they made her forgot her woes. She flipped his hand so that his palm was facing up and traced her finger over the many lines. She remembered how his hands held onto her tightly and how they ended up intertwine with her own as they both discovered the art of making love.

"Goku, you didn't hurt me. And speaking about last night it was—the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced; sharing it with you just made it even more special to me."

"Umm…what about you? How do you feel?" Chichi continued to examine his hands. She couldn't look him straight in the eyes without blushing and remembering exactly what he made her feel.

Oh Kami I just keep falling more in love with him! He truly is the sweetest guy!

"Honestly—it was definitely a new experience—but it wasn't a bad one; as a matter of fact I enjoyed every minute of it. I like exploring your body and hearing your voice. But the best part of it all was how you made me feel Chichi. I won't ever forget it." It still baffles her sometimes how Goku naiveté and honesty reveal to her a man filled with strong emotions and a big heart that now includes her.

"Oh Goku you say the sweetest things!" She leaned forward and kissed him. After the kiss ended she had one last thing she wanted to ask him.

"Umm Did you by any chance…you know…feel something strange after we slept together?" Chichi hesitated but continued. "I mean like if you could see things from my life or something like that?"

"You mean after I bit your neck. Sure, now that I think about it for a minute I felt like I was in a dream and you were there but it was a younger version of you."

"Yeah it was like I could see all your memories like a fast paced movie. It was strange yet comforting to be a part of." His body was still feeling the residue effects from touching the mark.

"By the way why did you bite my neck? Don't tell me you were thinking about food."

"I wasn't I swear—it just sort of happened. I wanted to mark you as mine if that makes any sense."

I wouldn't be surprised if that's why he choose to do it…as bizarre as it sounds I like the idea of being his and him being the only person I want..

Chichi lightly ran her finger over the teeth marks and Goku started panting really loudly.

"Chichi—I think you should stop doing that."

"Why?" Chichi looked at him confused.

"I'm starting to get the same feelings in the pit of my stomach. You know when you want to do "that"."

"You mean you are aroused?" Goku nodded his head vigorously.

"Hmm this is interesting. Do you really want me to stop Goku?" She seductively whispered running her fingers around the mark.

Chichi was enjoying the sight of the world's strongest man acting in such a matter. All of a sudden she found herself pinned beneath him.

Goku kissed her neck and ran his tongue back and forth over the wound. She was feeling light-headed and was starting to feel arouse.

"Mmm—Goku!" She softly whispered into his ear. He smirked and continued to attack her neck.

"Wait-"

"What is it Chi?"

"Goku—I know you're excited but we haven't showered since yesterday."

"Chi, that's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! What do you mean its NOT a big deal! I'm sticky from last night."

"Does it really matter? I mean I like the way you smell. Oh come on ChiChi, pretty please can we maybe…possibly continue?" Goku cheeks were tinge with red and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"NO!"

"Is that a final 'No'?"

"No…it's not you big goof. You know I can never say no to you, Goku." She quickly pecked him on his nose. "Why don't we continue this somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Goku asked looking down at possibly the strongest women he has ever met. She was indeed the perfect person for him.

"I was thinking of the shower!"

"That's a great idea Chi. But I have to admit I like smelling my scent on you." Chichi sniffed her arms and hair and proceeded to sniffed Goku who just smiled at her quirkiness.

"It is a pleasant smell."

"See I told you! Now what do you say we finish what we started." He picked her up bridal style and hungrily kissed her lips.

"Oh Goku! I love you."

"I love you too Chichi."


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER! Thank you all for reading my now completed story! It's always sad when I finish a story because I grow very fond of them to say the least. However the beauty of writing, fanfiction in particular, is that your imagination is limitless and can reign free. I hope you like this chapter! All my writing is really on a mood to mood basis so I have no pre-set outline for my stories…this and being a senior in college…is why I take so long :} but I put my heart into it. Again this way just my rendition of how this lovely couple came to be! I have been thinking about a new story—so maybe if you are interested I'll be working on that-*whisper* it's a one-shot! Anyways I've ranted a lot—thanks for reading and feel free to comment!

-DC

After spending time and bonding with one another in the midst of nature and solitude; the couple understood that time could no longer stand still for them. Their sweet escapade was long overdue for an eviction and the reality of their predicament was seeping its way into their temporary haven. However before finalizing their departure from their comfortable and humble abode; the couple wanted to take one more walk through the woods they've grown so accustomed to living.

Goku and Chichi agreed that the jewel of the forest was the hidden waterfall they accidently discovered during the second day of their 'date'. It was deep within the coniferous woods and served as the music box of the forest. It eventually became their regular spot where they partook in all sorts of activities from sparring to having picnics and even making love. Chichi enjoyed watching Goku meditate by the side of the blue crystalline water. He always looked so tranquil and pensive but on more than one occasion she seen his lips curve into a smile. Unbeknownst to her, Goku was busy replaying his time with her and finally understanding what love encompassed—yet he also understood this was only the tip of iceberg.

"Goku doesn't it sound lovely? I'm really going to miss coming here! All the memories we made and shared."

"We can always come back." Goku gave her his signature grin.

"Let's make it a promise." She lifted her hand and signaled Goku to do the same. She placed their hands against one another and recited a few words.

"As, mother nature our witness, we hereby promise to come and visit this beautiful place that house us and provided us with its bountiful resources. It will forever hold a special place in our memories and hearts."

"I would also like to add something—as, mother nature our witness, I just wanted to share with you my love for Chichi and appreciation for letting us make happy memories here."

"Goku…" It was simple and short but sweet and straight to the point.

It happened to be a hot and cloudless day and the couple thought it would be a great idea to dip their toes into the cool water.

"Goku—what if my father disapproves of our relationship?" Chichi dipped her small feet into the transparent blue water.

"Why would he?"

"I don't know I have been gone for over a week. He probably isn't too happy about that—even if it is with you Goku. Girls don't usually disappear with boys and suddenly come back home expecting to be welcome with open arms and engaged. Not even a princess could pull that off."

"Don't worry too much about it." Goku playfully squeezed her nose.

"I swear you have this obsession with my nose."

"No, I don't." Goku blushed and looked away and muttered some words under his breath.

"What was that?" Chichi nudged his ribs making him turned her direction from the sudden shock.

"I can't help it if I think it's the cutest nose in the world." Her face broke into a grin and she rubbed her nose with his.

"Goku, sometimes you have to worry. I mean life isn't always so carefree and simple." Chichi pressed her nose with his and stared straight into his eyes. Neither of them said a word but continue to search deep within each other's gaze. He was well aware that life was a volatile event but he preferred to keep an optimistic mind.

"Chi—I will never let you face any obstacle by yourself okay. We are in this together and I don't plan on leaving."

"Okay!" Chichi found tremendous relief and security in his words.

"We should get going Chi. FLYING NIMBUS!" The nimble cloud appeared right before their eyes.

"He sure is quick."

"Now to the Ox's kings castle Nimbus! Hold on tight Chi!"

By the time they arrived the sun was starting to set behind the mountains and the sky was a pinkish and orang hue.

"Daddy!" Chichi's voice bounced off the large space. She ran up the stairs to his bedroom but was met with emptiness. She then ran to his office and there seem to be no sign of anyone home.

"This is strange Daddy isn't home and neither are the housekeepers. Daddy hardly steps out for anything."

"Princess Chichi I thought I heard your voice." Said the maid eyeing Goku and flashing her toothy grin.

"Do you know where my Father is?"

"Oh yes! He is up on the highest floor looking for something. He said it was absolutely necessary that he find it."

"Thanks! Come on Goku." She grabbed his hand and they rushed up the catacomb stairs.

"Almost there just a few more steps."

They heard rummaging coming from an open door and lots of grunts.

"Daddy! I'm back."

"Chichi is that you? Sweetie I missed you." The Ox King trotted out from the vault and smiled at the two.

"Goku! It is nice to see you again. Great timing you two!"

"Hello Ox King."

"Great timing? Is that all Daddy? Aren't you—mad that I didn't come home after the tournament weren't you worried?" The Ox King looked at Goku, who smiled, and back at Chichi.

"I knew you were safe and sound with Goku."

"Goku…but how would you know if he was with me the entire time." Chichi looked at Goku for a plausible explanation of how he could be in two places at one.

"Enlighten me Goku because you were with me day and night or am I wrong?"

"Well you see the night before I proposed I decided to visit your kingdom and properly ask for your hand in marriage. I told Ox King that we were going to have this 'date' and that it would be a few days before we came back. That would also give him enough time to plan and arrange our wedding…that is the only time I wasn't by your side."

Chichi was at a loss for words because Goku, her Goku, had thought this all out. She started gently sobbing on Goku's chest.

"Whats wrong Chi? Did I do something wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her protectively and patted her back.

"I'm just very surprised and overwhelm with joy." Chichi dried the corner of her eyes with her wristbands.

"Sweetie, I think Goku has grown into a well-mannered young man. It's clear to me that he really wants to spend his life with you. Both of you come inside I finally found the special box I was looking for."

"What's in it Daddy?" Ox King unlatched the lock and propped the top off slowly.

"It's your mothers wedding dress. I made a promise to her that I would kept it safe and sound until it was your time to get married. Her wish was for you to wear it so that she would be there with you on your special day." The Ox King pulled the delicate dress with his enormous fingers being very careful not to damage his late wife's dress. All the memories of his own wedding were rushing back into his mind making the ambiance nostalgic for him.

"It's so beautiful! I will fulfil Mothers wish. What do you think Goku?" She pressed the dress against her body.

"I think it looks great on you Chi."

"Thanks Goku! Now we must decide-…" Chichi was interrupted mid-sentence by Goku's rumbling stomach.

"Umm Ox King do you have any food?" Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head.

The Ox King and Chichi's laughter could be heard ricocheting and resonating throughout the castle.

"I guess some things will never change." Ox King patted his future son-in-law on the back.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I please have your attention. The day has finally arrived for these two lovebirds and I would just like to say, Welcome to the family Goku and I wish you and my precious daughter a happy married life."

Chichi slipped her arm around Goku who sheepishly rubbed his nose and laugh.

"I am so happy you could all witness this beautiful moment in my—I mean our lives. It truly means the world to me. So please enjoy the rest of the party." Chichi noticed Goku eyeing the buffet and walked him over there. He grabbed several plate and began piling them with food.

This man I swear…all he thinks about is food

Chichi placed her finger on her temple and laughed

…no I don't…I think about you too…oh and fighting and fishing and the world and nature…but also about you…

….awww….you do—WAIT…how…this is impossible I think I'm going crazy

She stared at Goku who placed a huge turkey leg in his mouth and proceeded to grab some more food with his now free hands. She let out a sigh of relieved.

Yeah that's totally insane…Goku hearing my thoughts—yeah right not in a million years—Kami, I think this wedding is getting the best of me

Nope I can hear you loud and clear Chi…I think it's nice by the way I want to try something out…so just bear with me…

Once he found a table he placed all his plates ambidextrously on the table; but before he started eating he closed his eyes and started concentrating really hard.

Chichi pick up a plate and was meticulously choosing what she was going to eat, unlike her husband, when all of sudden images of the two started popping into her head.

Chichi's face turned beet red and she stood frozen as the images became more detailed. Goku opened his eyes and shot her a seductive smile.

….And this is what I have plan out for our wedding night...I just thought I give you a small peak...

"Honey are you okay?" The Ox King approached his daughter.

"I'm fine Daddy."

….I'm looking forward to tonight and the rest of our lives Goku!

…Love you Chi….

…love you Goku…


End file.
